A Happy Reunion
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: A little sequel to Blame it on the Radishes. After the battle, Harry is finally reunited with his family.


Harry's life had been a great uphill struggle for the last few years. Between Voldemort trying to kill him and Luna's pregnancy he really had been holding the weight of the world on his shoulders. He stood over the body of his enemy, panting as the rain began to pour on the soft May day.

"It's over...it's finally over..." He cried out happily. Hermione and Ron stood by his side, offering support to their friend. "I need to get to a floo..."

"She shouldn't have to see this, Harry." Hermione whispered in his ear.

"I have to see her, Mione." Harry sighed sadly. He missed his Moonbeam, he missed the twins but most of all...he missed her comforting presence. "It's been three months..."

Hermione rubbed his arm gently. "I know, and I want to meet my niece and nephew too. But do you really think that the twins should have to be around so much death?"

Harry closed his eyes. "No...they shouldn't." He wiped his eyes. "I just, I never expected to have a family...ever. I just want to be with them."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "You'll be with them soon, Harry." She promised him.

Harry nodded. "You always have to be right." He chuckled softly.

"If you want to sneak away from this, we'll happily help." Ron smiled softly. "This is a time for family, Harry. Be with yours. Shower those kids with love and give Luna the best song of her life!" He grinned.

Harry hugged the two of them. "You two are coming with!" He told them sternly.

Hermione smiled. "We couldn't impose on your reunion."

Harry shook his head. "You two are coming with me, and that's final." He placed his arms around the best friends a person could ask for, walking towards the gates of the school.

-AHR-

Luna Lovegood sat on the rocking chair in the twins nursery, closing her eyes as she finally got the twins to sleep. She missed Harry, she really did. Her DA galleon had been flaring up all night. She couldn't bring herself to read the message. She was concerned about Harry's mission and his overall health. When he came to see her at the birth, she noticed how tired and weak he seemed.

She had insisted that he remained in Sweden for at least two weeks to recharge his batteries and spend time with their children.

She couldn't believe how fast the twins were growing up. They could sit up a lot easier now. She kissed their foreheads and left silently. She saw her father sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hands. "Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing his expression.

"The war is over. Harry defeated him. We're going to Hogwarts to see him." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Try to get the twins ready." He added with a whisper.

Luna ran to the twins, dressing them and getting them into the dual pram. She walked out, disapparating with her father and the twins. She arrived outside the gates, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Harry!" She ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

Harry stood in a daze as Luna held onto him. "Moonbeam, what are you doing here?" He whispered, kissing her gently.

"I came to see the love of my life. And the twins are here to see their Daddy." She tightened her hug, stroking his hair.

-AHR-

The students, teachers and parents had all been through hell that day and the sight of two parents holding their baby twins close warmed the hearts of those who lost family in the battle. The Weasleys smiled sadly at the scene, thinking of their deceased son, Percy. Hermione had tears in her eyes as Harry placed Lily in her arms, introducing her as Aunt Hermione. Ron grinned as his girlfriend clutched the baby girl close.

"Hello beautiful..." She whispered to the sleeping beauty in her arms. She sniffed, kissing her forehead as gently as she could. _You have his beautiful eyes_.

Harry smiled at the sight of his sister and daughter bonding. _I've fought my war, they'll never have to worry about one of their own._

Luna sat James on the table so he could have a great view of everyone. The little guy's eyes travelled around the room, sensing the pain in the atmosphere. "No need to cry, little one." She whispered to him, kissing his little hands.

Harry took the twins into his arms, taking a small breath. "I have seen the darkness come over the world, I have seen the worst. But the thing that I have learnt the most, is that love comes first. I shall keep my heart open to love, I shall keep you both so close. I will be the best I can, for I love my family the most." He sang softly, watching their small eyes close.

Luna and Hermione both had tears in their eyes as they knew he had spoken from the heart. "That was beautiful..." Luna kissed him gently.

Hermione helped her place the twins in the pram. "I'll watch the twins, you two need to talk." She looked at Ron. "Be with your family. I'm going to show the twins our common room." He nodded at her, walking to his sobbing mother.

-AHR-

Luna sat at the lake with Harry, kissing him deeply. "I've missed you so much." She whispered, holding onto him gently. She had heard the events of the last few months, flinching as she heard the pain Hermione went through at Malfoy Manor.

"We brought her to Shell Cottage. Bill managed to get a Healer to come and see her..." Harry sighed. "Whatever poison was in the knife, it made her barren."

Luna had tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought of never having a baby again. "Our poor Mione." She whimpered, holding onto him. "She'll always be family to us and our children."

Harry nodded, kissing her nose playfully. "No tears, Moonbeam. We won! And now, we can be a family. You can return to school if you want. I can watch the twins."

Luna shook her head. "I'm staying with my hero and our children! And don't you forget it, mister." She whispered dreamily.

Harry nodded. It had been a long path, but he finally had his family.


End file.
